The Magic Postulate
by Rose Basilisk007
Summary: The Statue of secrecy was lifted in Harry's 6th year. Now the two worlds are trying to coexist together; leading to wizards learning about science and muggle learning the basics of magic, minus the practicals. Harry-doing Hermione a favor- ends up teaching at CalTech. What happens when he ends up living with Sheldon and the gang? Mature for safety, maybe mpreg later. slash.
1. Prologue

**Hello, Lovelies. This is my Big Bang/HP crossover. The plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone, I swear it's not my fault. I took a lot of historical liberties with this one. There's a bunch of Dark lords that I created and most of their rises and falls coincide with wars fought during ****other wars in the muggle world. I also decided to make modern muggle more accepting of magic; simply because the movements to be more accepting of not traditional people, and couples, really started to make head-way in the at around this time period. I'm not saying everyone was happy/accepting of the "discovery" of magic existing. There will actually be a lot of scenes where you see it isn't but, on a whole, I think modern society would take it rather well due to already sort of dealing with similar things. You can read now, but review me and let me know if you want this to continue-because it may just stop and I really hate discontinuing stories so this is really a beta test. I'll post the first real chapter or so soon so you get more of a feel. But please, let me know by the third chapter. **

Prologue- Excerpts from time

The Daily Prophet-1945

_The whole of the Wizarding World rejoices as Albus Dumbledore, a professor of transfiguration at Hogwarts in Scotland, has been confirmed to be the victor of his seven-day battle with the Dark Lord Grindelwald. The battle lasted a whole seven days, with both using wandless, wordless magic until their cores were exhausted wherein they would use blasting potions and other such tools to stall until their cores were replenished enough to continue casting spells. With the Darkest Lord of the last century defeated what comes next for the recovery of the entire Wizarding continent of Europe? _

_More on page 7_

Daily Prophet-1950

_A new Dark Lord has risen in China; claiming to usher in a new era of Wizarding superiority. Muggle borns have begun to be persecuted in Wizarding China as a new dynasty has emerged at the end of a long, bloody coup de grace of the Xing Emperor. The new emperor, Kong Ma Shi has expressed the belief that muggle borns are inferior to those of longer lineage in the Wizarding World. _

_More on page 10A_

Daily Prophet-1962

_Emperor Kong Ma Shi has finally been defeated. Reports from the Wizarding Chinese capital state that Albus Dumbledore has assisted in the civil war against the brutal emperor and his massacre against those of non-pureblood lineage. Dumbledore himself did not fight the final battle, but he assisted in the war through giving relief to those in need and helping in organising evacuation procedures._

_ More on page 4_

Daily Prophet-1975

_A horrifying number of terroristic actions have been increasing occurring over the past year committed by a group of individuals using illegal spells and Dark magic. This group is now known to by the name of Death Eaters and is believed to be lead by a wizard darker than Grindelwald himself. This dark wizard appears to be referred to as Voldemort._

_More on page 7_

Daily Prophet-1981

_ He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was defeated late last night in Godric's Hollow by one-year-old Harry Potter. His parents, Lily and James Potter, were both brutally slain in front of their infant son by the Killing Curse. When the curse was turned upon the young babe, however the child survived and You-Know-Who disappeared. What does this mean about young Harry Potter? Is the prophesy, told centuries ago in the time of King Arthur, of a second Merlin who would change the flow of magic finally come about? _

_More on page 10_

British News report- June 1996

"The Prime Minister and Her majesty today Held a joint Press conference whilst in the background an unknown man stood. According to other news reports from around the world, Britain was not the only nation to hold such a press conference. The press conferences concluded with a revolution that shocked the entire globe; magic is real. According to the government officials, magical individuals voluntarily went into hiding in the late seventeenth century due to persecution, which our history refers to as the Witch Hunts. As it appears, due to the large scale wars that have occurred in the non-magical portion of the world, and in the magical one as well; the law known as That Statue of Secrecy is now lifted and the magical world is to once again try to coexist with the non-magical. Governments are uncertain as to how this will be achieved, however, the U.N is holding emergency meetings to address how best to reintegrate half the world's society back into our own…"

British News Report- September 1997

"The Dark Wizard known as Lord Voldemort was defeated this summer by a young Wizard named Harry Potter. The Wizarding ministry has spent the last few months recovering from the end of the two-year war with the Cult Leader and his followers. Many of the wizards known as "Death Eaters" have been captured and are awaiting trial. Many, however, are still at large and the governments have issued a joint proclamation urging caution in both magical and non-magical civilians to be cautious, especially after dark. In other magical related news, the programmes of teaching non-magical students in post-secondary schools the basics of magical theory and society have met with tremendous success. This coming year, new elective courses will be offered at Wizarding schools around the world that specialise in non-magical society and basic classes such as science and history."


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello lovelies, thank-you to those who've reviewed. I may change the rating on this one, but who knows. I got a neat little idea of playing with asexual characters having a platonic romance. i.e no sex but in a romantic relationship. This little idea came about through Sheldon being asexual as a character-he has no interest in sex and actively doesn't want it- and playing with the idea that Harry just doen't find sex interesting. This last notion came from observing that Harry only has two romantic relationships in the books, one failing and the other being os oedipal in nature it's just creepy. Not to mention that both seem to be there because ****heroes _always _have a romantic interest, and not simply because that's how story would naturally go. In other words, both relationships to me seem more forced than anything else. So here Harry is asexual, he's just not interested in sex- I personally think this is a result from a childhood with the Dursleys-because both figures that could help develop his sexuality in his formative years, to supplement any existing biological preferences, are just plain gross and abusive- and the lack of sexual activity during his adolescense; because I just don't see him masturbating, he's got more important things to do with his time. So he can, legitimately, be asexual. It's a difficult plot to pull off though; so review and let me see what you think of this. Also, there will be serious time jumps as I don't plan on this being that long of a story. Ta**

Chapter 1

Caltech University-2000

Leonard sat down next to his friends, Howard and Raj, and his roommate Sheldon. He was practically hopping with excitement, but he didn't because that wouldn't be cool. He set his tray of food down and slid into his seat quickly. Howard looked up at him from beneath his bowl cut. The man was probably thinking of a dirty comment but since Leonard was his friend, and more importantly not a woman, he didn't voice it.

"What's got you excited?" asked the pervert. Raj looked up and gave a big smile. Leonard returned it, a little upset that one of them knew but the astro-physicists had also been notified early.

"We have a knew magic expert and you'll never guess who it is!" he said in a hushed tone. Sheldon put down his silverware.

"Well, seeing as we're, as the wizards term, muggles it is obvious that we wouldn't know. I take it from Raj's smile and your excitement that your departments were the first to be informed. Which in turn means that this wizard or witch, while versed in theory adequately enough to teach, is more of an expert in the practical application. No doubt some dry professor whose lived considerably longer than anyone on Okinawa, were the elderly live well into their mid-hundreds," Sheldon said. The man had the most marvellous knack for ruining a good mood. Leonard scowled.

"Oh, Sheldon, don't be a party pooper. Leonard tell them, tell them!" Raj said. Leonard smiled again.

"_The _Harry Potter is going to be teaching here! You know, the guy who saved the world from Voldemort when he was _seventeen_. Apparently his friend was supposed to be teaching, but things came up for her so he offered to take a sabbatical from his regular job and fill in for her this year! _Oxford _could only get him to lecture, we're getting him for a whole year! Raj and I got to met him this morning while they were giving him a tour! He is so cool!"

"Yeah, and he has such good fashion sense. He even spoke a little Hindi, he said some of his former classmates taught him. He's so handsome too," Raj said and not for the first time the rest of the group wondered if he was gay. Any questions or comments on either topic, Harry Potter or Raj's sexual orientation, was interrupted.

"Do you mind if I sit here with you? All the other tables look full," said the lithe English accent. The four guys turned to see a short man with messy curls, glasses and pale skin standing before them. Even though he had the same features of Leonard, there was no comparison or likeness between them. This man's pale skin reminded one of fine china, his height wasn't really noticeable because he carried himself with confidence, his glasses were thin, wireless frames that made his unnaturally green eyes stand out attractively, and his messy curls framed his face just right. The man wore a deep purple button down and dark, form-fitting woollen trousers. A leather satchel was slung across his body to complete the look of a young university student. The lighting scar on his brow told them he wasn't one.

"Well, certainly. The fact that you asked politely automatically grants you a seat, and you are our new colleague," Sheldon said without hesitation. The other three were staring at his scar. The way everyone else did. Harry gave a bright smile, albeit small, of gratitude and sat next to Sheldon at the end.

"Thank-you. Now… You're Leonard Hofstedar from the experimental physics department, and Raj from the Astro-physics department, right? I don't know you two, however; I'm Harry-the new magic instructor," Harry said to the enraptured group. He felt a little awkward with them all staring at him star-stuck; except for the man who looked a little like a praying mantis; he wasn't batting an eye.

"I'm Dr Sheldon Cooper from the theoretical physics department, and this is Howard Wolowitz, who had a _master's _in engineering. It's a pleasure to meet you, um, What is your degree?" Sheldon asked. He'd never gotten to pick that dry old man's brains about the wizarding world by he wasn't going to pass up this young man's brains. Harry blinked and then chuckled.

"The Wizarding World doesn't have degrees, Dr Cooper. Instead, we have masteries; which I suppose you could call the equivalent of a doctorate. Although it's little different. I have a mastery in Defensive magic, formerly known as Defence Against the Dark Arts, and I just received my mastery in Magical creatures and beings, formerly called Care of Magical Creatures.

"I also have some more onerous titles besides the masteries; such as Order of Merlin and Lord… I really don't like them, though, they sound rather puffy… You can call me Harry or, if you prefer a more professional term, professor Potter," Harry said. The all stared. That sounded as impressive as Sheldon's two doctorates and his master's, but Harry didn't seem proud of it or arrogant.

"Very well, Harry, you may call me Sheldon if you wish. Tell me, how involved is magic and science? I've always wondered, especially since the last specialist preformed feats that defied several areas of physics," Sheldon said. Leonard frowned.

"Sheldon, you don't have to dissect his mind. He just got here yesterday and this is his first day at work, let the man rest," Leonard chided. Harry gave a smile.

"No, it's alright. I really don't mind, in fact it's rather a breath of fresh air to have someone asking about this subject. Most people just want to talk about the war and all my adventures. To answer your question, Sheldon, magic seems to be able to bend the laws and theories of physics; and other areas of science. We ourselves are still trying to figure out just what magic is. So there really isn't an answer yet; it's a question similar to your physic's question of whether the universe is made of strings or quarks. There are theories but no evidence."

"Is it really similar to the question of the universe's make-up?"

"Yes, Sheldon, it is. Magic is what allows wizards and witches to be immune to many non-magical ailments; such as bubonic plague, rabies and such. It's what allows us to live longer and age slower than muggles, and it's fundamental to our make-up. Wizards and witches can do things naturally that're impossible for muggles to do. We only really know _how _magic works in different facets, but we don't know what it is."

"That's very fascinating. How much do you know on String and Quark theory?"

"Uh, not much. I was so busy with my magical schooling, and Voldemort, that until this last year I haven't had much time to study up on it. I find it very interesting, though," Harry said and he saw Sheldon light up like a lumos charm. _That's quite cute, in a glowing bug sort of way, _he thought to himself. He noticed the Howard and Leonard roll their eyes at Sheldon's expression. _Wonder what's that about? _He asked himself with a metal shrug.

"So who's the new dumbass?" asked Leslie Winkle from behind Harry. Everyone at the table was shocked, Harry because he couldn't believe someone could be that rude, and the others because Leslie usually appeared from the other side of the table.

"I'm professor Harry Potter, and may I ask who you are?" Harry asked and turned to face her. He wasn't impressed. She was wearing a sweater and jeans, her fames thick and unflattering and she held a soda cup. She blushed when she saw who he was.

"Oh, sorry, Harry. I thought you were someone else, so why are you sitting with these losers?" she asked. Did she believe in magic, not even with all the "evidence" but this supposed wizard was pretty hot. He just arched en eyebrow.

"Firstly, I find it incredibly rude that not only did you just insult me, and my colleagues, but that even after I asked you did not introduce yourself. Not to mention I in no way gave you permission to use my given name, I said professor for a reason. Also, is this how American scholars dress in a professional atmosphere? My friend Hermione would die of embarrassment if she dressed as you do; but I suppose that would be understandable as she has at least twice the intelligence you do. Good-day," Harry said. His voice had been calm and polite but there had been a sharp edge to the words that cut deep.

The others at the table shifted a little, they knew he wasn't directing the insult at then but they could feel the sting in the words. They worked at a foremost university and chose to dress as if in high school, Harry looked like he'd stepped out of the forties academic world and simply forgot his tie. Still, they'd never seen Leslie get a talking to like that. Usually people sunk to her level and tried to insult her intelligence with some witty remark. Harry had simply called out her faults that were glaringly obvious. Not only did that give him high ground, since he stayed out of the realm of insulting her mind, minus the vague remark his friend was twice as smart as her, and he couldn't be given a comeback since he'd pointed out obvious facts. It was simple, blunt and brilliant.

Leslie paled and then her face turned red. Many around them had noticed when Harry called her rude, and she could feel their stares. She threw her drink on him and left. The gang at the table were beginning to protest when Harry held up a hand. He didn't say a word, or pull out a wand, but he waved his have is an arch and was as clean as he was before. There were gasps of awe at the display. Harry gave the boys a crooked grin, one Sheldon thought very roguish and fitting of the wizard.

"Chits like that aren't worth ruining lunch over," he said. Leonard didn't quite agree with that, he didn't particularly like Leslie but she was one of the few people who could put Sheldon in his place. He kept quite, though. After all, this was Harry Potter, even if he wasn't quite what Leonard had imagined.

The Flats-later that day

Sheldon and Leonard were walking up the stairs as Penny was coming down with laundry. She smiled when she saw the pair.

"I just met our new neighbour, Harry Potter," she said. Harry, he insisted she call him so, had said he'd just finished his first day working at Caltech and had met the dorky duo. The two geniuses lit up like Christmas lights.

"He's living in that rundown apartment on our floor?" Leonard asked. That meant they'd get to see more magic! It had been made very clear after the Wizards had come out of the broom closet that magic was not an end all, be all solution. Non-magical people _were not _to ask a wizard or witch to solve their problems; if the magical individual had to make the call on when, why and what on they would use their magic. So it would be exciting to see Harry fix up the apartment.

"Yup. His little boy is just the _cutest _thing ever. You wouldn't believe the state of the apartment after he was done waving his beat up stick. The way it got all fixed up was amazing," she said, sing-songing the last word. Sheldon looked affronted at the inaccurate terming of a wizard's tool. _He _may not be able to use magic, which he did feel great disappointment over, but he wouldn't stand for not using the proper terminology.

"That 'beat up stick', Penny, is called a wand. His is in its current condition due to his history of adventures and battles," Sheldon said. Leonard gave him the same non-verbal response he always did when Sheldon did something he considered embarrassing in front of a girl her wanted for coitus. Sheldon couldn't for the life of him understand why his action would effect Leonard's chances of having coitus with anyone. Penny merely hummed and continued down the stairs.

"That really isn't alright, you know. I understand that because of her lack of education she's bound to get most terminology wrong, but something so _simple_…"

"What are you to talking about?" said a little boy. The two flatmates had continued walking up the stairs as they'd talked, and were now standing outside their flat. The child was small, perhaps four years old, and had turquoise hair with large orange eyes. He looked like a character out of an anime. The Leonard stared.

"Fascinating. We were talking about correct naming of things in the wizarding world. I'm Dr Sheldon Cooper. This is my roommate Leonard, what's your name?" Sheldon asked. The theoretical physicist did not seem to be affected by the out of normal occurrences that had been happening through out the day. He didn't see the logic in reacting to the little boy's colouring because there was most likely a magical explanation for it. The boy gave a big smile.

"I'm Teddy. I like next to you now," he said and pointed to the flat with an open door. Harry chose that moment to pop his head out into the hall.

"Oh, you're home. Was there a lot of traffic?" he asked smiling. The two nodded, there had been. Wizards didn't really need cars so they weren't really surprised Harry had arrived first. Harry stepped into the hallway with a plate of sweets. The smell was magical.

"I baked pumpkin pastries as a get-to-know-the-neighbours present. Seems like I already know you, though," he said wit that crooked grin. Sheldon gave a non-creepy smile; Leonard blinked in shock.

"Why thank-you. It's about time for evening tea, isn't it. We have plenty, would you and Teddy like to come in?" Sheldon asked. Social protocol dictated this was the correct response in return for Harry offering baked goods. Harry's smile became brilliant and Teddy clapped his hands.

"Why, that would be delightful. Thank-you," Harry said. Perhaps a year in Pasadena wouldn't be so bad.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Caltech University- two months later

"So, the theory behind potions brewing is vastly different from that of chemistry. Whilst chemistry is focused upon controlling and interacting with the atomic structure and nature of the element, potions deals with the metaphysical energy that exists within the element. Hence, mixing the two is a terrible idea; as I have just shown you. Believe me, when I found this out in my third year professor Snape was literally after my head, although I can't blame him seeing as he ended up with feathers for hair all summer.

"So I expect your essays, and the preliminary foundations for your potions projects by next class period. I hope this was an explosive lesson for you all, good-bye," Harry said as his students clapped. He vanished the smoking remains of his potion and cauldron as the students filed out. He heard, as the last student left for the day, a slow clapping.

Harry looked up to find Sheldon Cooper standing in front of the front row, a look of wide-eyed awe on his face. Harry fought the blush that was trying to slip onto his cheeks. Why was it that, over the last two months, Sheldon had managed to flatter him with such looks and expressions. Most simply thought it very interesting and fun; but Sheldon strove to understand the way magic worked. Perhaps that was what was so endearing about Sheldon's expressions; they were earnest and scholarly.

"That was a very fascinating lesson, Harry. I'll have to remember some of your tricks when I next teach…" Sheldon said with a smile. _I don't understand why everyone looks shocked when he smiles like this. Maybe he doesn't usually smile, so everyone is surprised when he does, _Harry thought as he smiled back. He was happy Sheldon smiled because of something Harry did, because it was such a nice smile. Harry thought Sheldon should wear such smiles at least once a day.

"You know, I think I'd like to attend one of your lectures."

"Oh, no… Everyone hates them, I apparently am not very good-if all that tweeting is to be believed," Sheldon said suddenly bashful. He frowned. _When _had he started to say such things, to admit such things anywhere besides his lonely room in the darkest part of the night. He knew, he was a genius after all, that not many people liked him. Leonard and the gang were some of the few that did, and the only people that liked him without being immediately blood related. Still, something about Harry, and Harry alone, just made him humble.

"Oh come now, no one's perfect. I'm sure there's nothing a little experimenting won't fix. Just try different techniques. And if worst comes to worse, at least you'll keep them guessing. Say, shouldn't we be heading off to our afternoon tea?" Harry said. Sheldon was so brilliant, albeit he came on quite strong, and Harry wanted others to appreciate that brilliance as much as he did, so he'd help Sheldon improve his lecturing skills.

"That's absolutely right. We'd best hurry or we'll be late, Sheldon said heading for the door like a rocket, Harry chuckled under his breath. He followed at a more sedate pace.

"Calm down Sheldon, one of the fun things in life is seeing hiccups in routine as challenges; just a little quiz to see what you'll do when disrupted. The world won't end because we didn't arrive to the tea house at our usual time," Harry said. Sheldon relaxed just a smidgen. _Well, it's an improvement over being completely wound up, _Harry thought as Sheldon forced himself to slow down a bit. Harry refused to hurry, and Sheldon refused to take the same pace, causing the two to walk with Sheldon a little in front of Harry; still, most would think them a couple going on a date if they gave the pair a cursory glance. Since Harry's first day the two had afternoon tea after their classes, and research. They'd walk to a magically own teahouse and sit by a window. The tea changed everyday, but Sheldon accepted that and rather liked the outing. He and Harry would talk of many things; one day they'd even talked of cabbages and kings.

They walked by Leonard's office where Leonard, Howard and Raj were. The three poked their heads out as the heard the tell-tale "bazinga", and then heard Harry's musical laugh. They saw the two walking together and heard Harry's reply.

"That's very true, Shelly. It would be so fitting for-"

"Hey! Where you guys heading?" Leonard called. Sheldon and Harry turned in slight shock. Harry gave a brief smile whilst Sheldon, who hadn't commented on Harry calling him Shelly, frowned slightly. Four other siblings, who received more attention than him because he had more brains then them all combined, had made him rather adverse to sharing. And Leonard had a habit of taking everyone Sheldon liked and admired away from him. Harry seemed different, though, and didn't seem that interested in Leonard.

"We're heading to our usual teahouse for a cuppa. If I remember correctly, none of you prefer tea, so I doubt you'll like it," Harry said. He wanted to be polite, but firm in stating it was just going to be Sheldon and him.

"I don't know of any teahouses around here," Leonard said. It was true that neither he nor the others really enjoyed tea, but they wouldn't pass up an opportunity to hang out with _the _Harry Potter. They'd even put up with Sheldon if it meant befriending someone like Harry.

Harry knew that they wouldn't have noticed the teahouse. Only muggles in the company of a magical person could notice it, the muggle-repellent charms had been modified after the 'Big Reveal'. Sheldon knew of the teahouse because he and Harry shared a passion for teas and went regularly; whilst the other members of the gang didn't even like tea, so Harry simply hadn't invited them. Not to mention Sheldon acted differently without them around. Harry was going to give an edited version of the truth, but Sheldon's earnestness gave them away.

"That's because the original charms to keep the establishment secret is still active, only those with a magical companion can notice it," Sheldon explained. Leonard almost sneered but settled for a frown. He hadn't asked Sheldon, and the know-it-all didn't have to show his brain off like that. Harry gave an imperceptible sigh, they were stuck with the three now, they'd insist upon coming along.

"Why don't you come with us, then, and I'll show you where it is," Harry said. He and Shelly would just have to be more careful on their next tea outing. The other three perked up, but Raj gave Harry an almost knowing, jealous look; one that said, 'you wanted to be alone with him, didn't you?' Harry sighed, the look going by unnoticed, there was always another day.

The Teahouse-later

The five of them sat at a square table somewhere in the middle of the room. Harry shifted, uncomfortable with the seating placement. Sheldon noted it and gave a salute via smile. _At least I'm not the only one unhappy with this, _Harry thought as he sat across from Sheldon, and in between Howard and Leonard. The seating was done so that whilst Sheldon was seating near to Raj, he was separated from the rest of the group; Harry had actually noticed that when he'd first met them too. He thought it rather an unfriendly move to do to a, well, friend.

"So, Harry, tell us about all those girls you've got running after you," Howard said. Harry didn't feel very comfortable with Howard, the man focused on the wrong aspects of a relationship too often; not that sex was wrong, Harry just had no interest in it and cared more for emotional and intellectual bonding in a romance.

"Well there isn't much to say. They're annoying, always have been. I've no interest in any of them. Most just want sex," Harry said and then almost hexed himself. He'd gotten better at veering away from earnesty, for survival purposes, and here he'd just given an earnest answer. Howard stared at him.

"You've got beautiful women practically begging you for sex, and you find that annoying?" Howard asked. "Are you gay? I mean, that's fine if you are but, really, you call every man's wet dream annoying?"

"_Yes._ Why don't people believe me when I say that. There are more important things than shagging. I'm bisexual, for your information-although it's rather personal- and therefore don't hold preference for either sex that's hounding me. I've no interest in sexual relationships, I never really have. Besides reproduction I don't see the need. I suppose there may be an emotional reaction that causes pleasure, but if that's the case a string of endless lovers is still an annoyance."

"You really have no interest in sex?" Leonard asked. Harry shifted again. Only Sheldon was drinking tea, Harry tried but everyone kept asking questions; personal questions, and the rest of the group hadn't shown any interest in their cups.

"No, he doesn't as he finds the modern society's reasons for coitus as tedious and illogical as I do. Now please stop badgering him with such personal and rude questions," Sheldon said. Harry gave him a grateful smile; _Hufflepuff, he'd definitely be a badger. _

"Sheldon, I doubt very much that Harry feels about sex the way _you _do, he doesn't villainze it. Besides, he doesn't mind, do you?" Leonard asked. Harry looked at him with a very good imitation of Hedwig's incredulous expression.

"Actually, the term is asexuality; and both Sheldon and I fall into the aforementioned category. Neither of us has any urge to have sex, we could, and probably find some pleasure in it, but it is very irrelevant and uninteresting to us. Also, as a matter of fact I do mind your line of questioning. Not only is it highly personal and rude to ask me when I neither bombarded you with such inquires nor do I know you well enough to warrant such a conversation topic. I find myself highly offended that you treat me with such familiarity whilst Sheldon is the only one here who has such a right.

"I think I shall be leaving now, good day to you three. Shelly, shall we go?" Harry asked trying to leave. Sheldon also tried, but Raj held onto Sheldon's arm and said, rather too loud: "Are you two dating?"

The question was so shocking that no one paid any mind to the forlorn tone to the question. Harry and Sheldon flushed pink.

"That is entirely inappropriate to ask either myself or Harry; also, it is not any of your business," Sheldon said and shook his arm loose. He'd have to wash his jumper. For the last month or so Sheldon had been dressing more professionally; no more superhero shirts at the office unless it was an approved casual day, and he still wore them at home.

Leonard laughed, drawing the attention of everyone. The entire teahouse was staring at the scene. Harry frowned at the little man next to him. _Little in height, little in character, _he thought with scorn.

"What's funny about this Leonard? I admit that I fail to see the humour of most jests, but I honestly am baffled by your reaction," Sheldon said. His friend did so confuse him sometimes. Leonard tried to catch his breath.

"Just…The thought of-oh, oh god. The thought of you in an intimate relationship…" he couldn't finish his sentence. Howard and Raj started to crack up too, the image was just too funny. Harry didn't laugh, and neither did Sheldon. A look of realisation that his life style, his lack of romantic interests, was what was funny. His friends were laughing _at_ him. That just enraged Harry, as he saw such a earnest and loyal person _laughed _at by those he considered friends.

"I don't find that funny at all. I happen to think that anyone would should be honoured, proud and consider themselves lucky to have such a kind, earnest and intelligent partner as Sheldon. _I _would count myself very fortunate if I could have a person like Sheldon at my side. I don't normally lower myself to crass insults but, Sod. Off. Come on Sheldon, let's go," Harry said and took Sheldon by the hand to drag him out the teahouse. Sheldon, who still was afraid of germs, was so shocked to have someone defend him that he let himself hold Harry's hand.

_I swear, tomorrow every wizarding paper is going to be talking about Sheldon being my partner… Would that be a bad thing, though? He understands my lack of sensuality. Hell, he agrees with it. He's loyal, earnest, intelligent and is genuinely interested in me as a person… Would it be so bad? _Harry thought as he subconsciously squeezed Shelly's hand in comfort; he didn't register that Shelly did the same.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello Lovelies; just a quick note. I decided to have Dumbledore alive in this; simply because I wanted to play with him. I normally light bash in my fan fictions so this is a nice little change in routine. Ta**

Chapter 3

Harry's Flat-that evening

Harry was cooking pasta and Sheldon sat at the island counter drinking chamomile tea. Harry was so angry, Sheldon was reviewing every instance of Leonard laughing to see if there had been previous incidents he had overlooked.

"I cannot believe them! Who are those three to judge people like us; simply because we have no interest in sex? You know there was once a time when people used to think sex wasn't the end all be all of a romantic relationship," Harry said as he stirred his pot. Sheldon looked up from the yellow water.

"Yes, I know. The question is, how to get revenge? The revelation of magic has forced me to realise I cannot do many of the mind tricks I admire in Spock and the Jedi… Do you have any ideas. I could consult the roommate agreement but that's not liable to get as satisfactory of a response," Sheldon mused. _Oh _he wanted to get them back for laughing at him, and being so rude to Harry.

"I do have one idea, but I don't know how you'll feel about it," Harry said and placing his elbows on the counter. "You and I could actually enter a romantic relationship. Completely platonic of course, unless we both agreed otherwise. The most we'd be doing physically would be handholding, snuggling and some light kisses. We show them that you are desirable _and _that sex isn't what makes a good romantic relationship."

"That could work… What would we be doing as a couple?"

"What we have been doing, really. Certainly there would be occasions where we would be in a romantic setting, such as going out to eat and such. Mostly it would just be us reading, watching telly, and playing with Teddy, eating or such. Really not that different than any other intimate couple, simple no sex… My PASTA!" Harry cried and ran back to the stove where smoking was coming up. Sheldon cocked his head and pondered the proposal as Harry tried to salvage dinner.

"Alright," Sheldon said. Harry looked over his shoulder.

"To what?"

"To entering a platonic partnership with you," Sheldon said. Harry gave him that blinding smile then. He turned back to his cooking, he had to salvage this pasta somehow.

Caltech, Sheldon's Office-next day

Leonard and the boys stood outside Sheldon's office. Penny had given Leonard an earful yesterday about how Harry and Sheldon had come home told her what had happened. She couldn't believe they'd done that. "I thought you were a nice guy." She'd said. So now, here he was, standing outside Sheldon's office so he could apologise. He'd bullied Howard and Raj into coming with him. Raj was still upset; who knew he had such a crush on Harry. It was just before lunch, so they Knew he'd be in. Leonard knocked.

"Yes, come in." came Sheldon's voice. The three entered to a scene they never thought they'd see. Sheldon was standing before his board, but it wasn't Greek letters and diagrams it was runes and patterns they couldn't even begin to describe. Harry was sitting on Sheldon's desk explaining the basics of runes and how they effect Transfiguration; he wore a tight fitting jumper of blue cashmere, and dark wool trousers that fit his figure perfectly. They both looked over their shoulders at them.

"Oh, hello lads," said Harry getting off the desk. They all blinked. No one, _no one_ touched Sheldon's desk or board, but Harry had been sitting on the desk and some of the handwriting on the board was not Sheldon's own.

"We were just leaving for lunch, but we got side-tracked when I asked a question about runes and their place in other fields of magic. We may continue at lunch, but we should really be getting a move on," Sheldon said. Harry gave him a smile.

Yeah, we really should. Now why don't we go to the Chinese place not far from here, I found it delightful… You trust me, don't you?" Harry pouted when he saw Sheldon's face at the idea of trying an known for food. Sheldon sighed.

"Alright, but this is on you if it has negative consequences," Sheldon said and pointed a finger at Harry for emphasis. Harry smiled that crooked grin of his. The three boys in the doorway scrambled to move out of Harry's way, staring as he passed them. It seemed the wizard had done three impossible things in a single morning. Sheldon passed by them, closing and locking his door, before Harry grabbed his hand and held it. The green-eyed mage looked over his shoulder at them.

"It's rude to stare you know," he said with a smirk.

"Do you know what that was about?" Howard asked after a while. "Did we enter a different dimension at some point?"

"No, but they seem very close to each other," Raj said in bitterness. Leonard looked over the top of his glasses at his friend.

"You do realise you sound petty and jealous, right? Look, who cares; let's just apologise to Sheldon and get it over with. I'm terrified he's going to do something out of that damn contract."

"Lead the way, it's your expedition," Howard said. So the trio followed after the duo.

Chinese Restaurant

Sheldon and Harry sat across from each other at a small table; Leonard and the boys sat in a booth not too far away from them. The duo they watched had just ordered tea. They seemed to be having an argument over something.

"Sheldon, why not try something new? Be adventurous," Harry said. He was trying to get Sheldon to try a dish neither had had before, since Sheldon insisted on basing his order on what Harry had already tried. Sheldon raised an eyebrow.

"Be adventurous…With my bowels?" Sheldon asked. The two sat in a silence as they had a mini-stare down. Harry finally relented.

"Alright, how about this; you order something I've had before and liked whilst I choose something new," Harry said. Compromise was the key to a working relationship… One reason why Ron and Hermione had never worked out; neither was willing to compromise. Sheldon nodded.

"Very well, that is a plausible compromise. What would you suggest I order?"

The trio stared as the saw Harry and Sheldon stare at each other before saying something.

"What do you think that was about?" Raj asked. Howard looked at his friend.

"Sheldon hates eating at unknown places, they're probably arguing about what to order," said the engineer. Leonard didn't pay them any mind.

"Guys, they're ordering. _Sheldon is ordering from an unknown,_" Leonard whispered. They three saw Harry and Sheldon give their menus to the waitress. Harry placed his hand on Sheldon's in an intimate gesture.

"Do you think they've had sex?" Raj asked. Howard looked at him.

"After what they said yesterday? That's idiotic Raj, just because you want to slip into Harry Potter doesn't either of them feel inclined to do so too," he said. Raj blushed.

"I _do not _want to sleep with Harry Potter," he denied. Leonard gave him a quick look.

"You have a serious man crush, dude," he said before turning back to what he was now considering a date. The two were drinking tea and laughing about something, when an old man with long white hair and… Very unforgettable clothes, suddenly appeared at their table.

"Merlin, Albus! You startled me," Harry said as he vanished the tea he'd spat out when the headmaster appeared. He was wearing Victorian robes coloured yellow. It was a sight. Sheldon blinked.

"Harry, my boy. I read the paper, seems you have a beau; is this he?" Albus said smiling. Sheldon nodded.

"Yes, I'm Sheldon Cooper. You must be Albus Dumbledore, pleasure to meet you," said the physicist. Albus smiled and nodded.

"A fine looking young man, and very polite. I'm happy that this year is going well for you…"

"Is something happening back home, Albus? You wouldn't show up out of the blue without a reason," Harry said. He'd left the headmaster in charge of political affairs whilst he filled in for Hermione. Albus turned sombre.

"I'm afraid so. There's a rather delicate situation that requires your immediate attention. I tried to deal with this without alerting you, but alas! I'm sorry to interrupt your time together, Sheldon, but I must borrow Harry. I shall make this up to the pair of you my boy," Albus said. Harry sighed and put his tea down.

"If you're here then this is an emergency. It's fine. Sheldon, I'm terribly sorry but my regular occupation is taking precedence right now. Could you look after Teddy; I've already explained about his condition. I'll be back within a week, and I'll owl you," Harry said quickly getting up from the table. He put his jean jacket over his jumper and kissed Sheldon's brow.

"It's fine, I'll look after Teddy. Go deal with… Whatever you have to. I think I've learned enough theory to cover your next few lectures," Sheldon said. Harry gave him a smile and handed over a key.

"You are so sweet. Here's the key to my office, it'll have the schedule for my lecture topics. Ignore the notes and make my excuses. Thank-you, I'll see you soon. Albus, let's go."

With that the pair disappeared. Leonard, Howard and Raj stared at the half empty table, unsure what had just happened. Sheldon made his excuses to the waitress and paid the bill.

"Leonard, I'll be looking after Teddy for a week or so, I won't be around the apartment for a while," Sheldon said without looking at them and left. The three stared at him. How had he known?


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello Lovelies, I'm sorry for the lack of updating the last few days. Anyway, I wish to warn you all that there may be an OOC Sheldon in here-I tried to keep him in character for the most part, but this situation is rather ****uncharted in canon so I wasn't quite certain of his responses. Also, there's a wee bit of fluffiness in this bit. And it's a little shorter than my normal posts. Ta**

Chapter 4

Sheldon and Leonard's Flat- night of the full moon

Leonard was at his wits' end and, considering he'd lived with one Sheldon Cooper for seven years, that was really saying something. This child Sheldon was taking care of, Teddy—although Leonard really couldn't be sure—was a menace. His moods this last week had been all over the place, it was hell trying to get the brat to drink his medicine-which, Sheldon had assured him, was a life saving concoction, and the kid was just plain freaky-all this last week he'd stared at the moon from the living room window. It was getting on Leonard's last nerve.

"Sheldon, what kind of illness does the kid have?" Leonard asked. Sheldon was on his computer, allowing the now snow haired child to play with their X-Box360. Sheldon didn't seem to mind the rather destructive sprog-a word Leonard had picked up from watching a BBC show- but Leonard was terrified for their gaming console. Sheldon didn't even look up from his monitor.

"It's not an illness, Leonard, it's a condition," was all Sheldon would say. Leonard sighed.

"Alright, what's his condition?"

"He's a werewolf," Sheldon said looking at his watch. Sheldon's tone had not changed, nor had his facial expression. The statement had been completely deadpanned. Sheldon got up and went to his room. Leonard looked from the boy who was now staring out the window to the entrance and back again. Should he make a run for it? Sheldon came back out with a book on… Something.

"I locked the door and have both our keys, Leonard. We can't risk him getting out, it's dangerous for him. Teddy, time for your potion," Sheldon called and went to the fridge. Teddy got up and went into the kitchenette.

"Do I have to? It tastes yucky," Teddy moaned and his hair turned orange. Sheldon brought out the bottle.

"Think of it this way, what happens if you don't take it? How would Harry react if he found out you refused your medicine and hurt someone?" Sheldon reasoned. Leonard didn't think logic would work with the four year old. Lord knew Leonard, Penny and Howard had all tried and failed to get the little monster to take that damn medicine. Sheldon had always had something to do when the time came previously. Surprisingly, Teddy shrugged, grabbed the bottle with both of his little hands and chugged the foul tasting stuff.

Leonard stared, there hadn't been a fuss, no screaming, no pleading, no problem at all. _How in the hell…_ Leonard thought. Sheldon caught his expression.

"What are you looking like that for? Don't tell me you didn't reason with him, he's four—he can think for himself if you give him simple facts."

"How did you know that, though?"

"Harry and I talked about it," Sheldon said. He picked up his book, which he'd placed on the counter, and went to his spot. Teddy deposited the empty bottle in the sink and went to the couch. He stripped of his pyjamas and crawled into Sheldon's lap. Leonard blinked, was his roommate really fine with that? It appeared so, as Sheldon didn't even blink over the toddler sitting starkers in his lap. Instead, the genius opened the thick book, which Leonard now saw was about fables. Leonard blinked in disbelief.

_I think I'm legitimately in a different dimension. Or the body snatchers have replaced Sheldon_… _Or something, _he thought as he watched Sheldon begin to read a story about a hopping cauldron.

"I've never heard that fairy-tale," Leonard piped up. Both Sheldon and Teddy looked up at him in annoyance.

"It's not a fairy-tale, it's a Beadle the Bard tale. A fable created for young wizards and witches. It's completely logical that you've never heard about it," Sheldon said and returned to the story. Leonard felt affronted, why did Sheldon have such knowledge of the magical world whilst he didn't. They were both muggles; it wasn't fair.

Suddenly Teddy tensed in Sheldon's arms. Sheldon closed the storybook and placed the little boy down on the floor, the coffee table having been moved when Teddy came to stay for the week. The toddler began to convulse, but Sheldon made no moved to assist. Leonard, didn't quite understand what was going on.

"Sheldon…" the bespectacled man said as he stood from his chair. Sheldon didn't take his eyes off of the boy in front of him.

"Teddy's not in any danger, it's just the transformation caused by the full moon. This is fascinating, very few get to see this, Leonard. Oh," Sheldon said suddenly and took a cushion off the couch, to placed in under Teddy's head. The cushion would ease the strain on the child's spinal cord and keep his head from being damaged by the thrashing. Sheldon knelt by the boy as bones cracked and screams wrenched from the young child's throat.

Harry had told Sheldon once that Teddy went through the change better if someone he trusted was nearby during the stages of the turn. _I hope Harry's right, this looks and sounds excruciating, _Sheldon thought with worry. This little boy went through this every full moon, he had no choice but to endure the harsh, cruel monthly changes this curse forced upon his small body. Sheldon placed a hand on Teddy's shoulder in comfort.

Sheldon frowned and didn't even register Leonard screaming about neighbours calling the police. His roommate wanted him to keep Teddy quiet, with no concern for why the generally quiet child was screaming at the top of his lungs. _Has it not occurred to him that there are more important things than reputation and social views? _Sheldon thought with a flare of anger. It seemed that Harry was influencing Sheldon more than either thought. A Sheldon prior to Harry probably would have been too scared to do anything, but a few months after knowing the legendary man-who was usually _just _a man most of the time-had changed Sheldon's view of many things.

Teddy reached a clawed hand out and clamped onto the genius's arm. Sheldon let out a hiss of agony but held most of it in. Teddy's claws were large, far too big, and they dug into the genius's forearm, leaving long gashes. Sheldon didn't move, he didn't know why but his survival instinct wasn't working at the moment, and some as yet unknown set of instincts told him to stay by Teddy and show as little reaction to the wound as he could.

Sheldon reached into his mind for kolinahr to assist in the pain. It worked to prevent his panicking but did little for the pain itself. Leonard screamed as Teddy's spine began breaking itself to begin the rearrangement. Teddy cried out but it was Leonard's scream that finally drew Sheldon's attention to his roommate.

"Leonard… I'm a little—busy at the… moment… If—if you, don't want to—stay, go to your…room," Sheldon managed to get out between his teeth, oh _god _it hurt!

Still, Sheldon didn't look at his arm knowing he'd pass out if he saw the blood he felt gushing—but instead focused on his roommate with a very pointed glare. Leonard, who was still screaming at the sight before him, ran out of the room. Sheldon eyes followed him until he heard the bedroom door slam closed. Sheldon gritted his teeth as Teddy dug the claws deeper into Sheldon whilst his spine snapped itself into its new position and he face formed a snout. The boy was silent as his jaws couldn't move to allow his vocal cords to work.

Sheldon felt fur grow and suddenly the clawed paw relaxed its hold, leaving dragged gashes on Sheldon's arm. When the little cub finally relaxed and let out a pitiful howl Sheldon removed his arm and, still not looking at the wound but smelling the coppery scent, went to the kitchenette an put his wound under running water.

He heard the scrapping of claws upon the wooden floor and looked at Teddy. The wolf had glowing purple eyes and turquoise fur—Sheldon was staring to suspect the colour was the lycanthrope's favourite. The little wolf was curled up on him self and whimpered as he looked Sheldon. Sheldon gave a smile.

"Don't worry, Teddy. The wound isn't life threatening and I know advanced first aide. I could handle a much worse wound," Sheldon said. He didn't mention the pain hurt worse than an ordinary maul wound would. _Of course it hurts more, the curse is partly transferred through non-oratory wounds. The curse is settling into me body. I'll have to work quickly, _Sheldon thought to himself. Once he'd cleaned the wound he took bandages out of the first aide kit he kept in the kitchen, and pressed them to his bleeding arm.

Teddy jumped up onto the couch, next to Sheldon's cushion less seat and curled up; watching the genius fix up his wound. He felt very bad, all Sheldon had tried to do was help him in his changing, and he'd hurt the nice man very badly. He let his tail fall limp around him. His fur slowly turned from turquoise to a dull grey.

Sheldon wrapped gauze about his arm, he'd have to change it in six hours or so. He turned to find Teddy on the couch, looking very blue. Sheldon picked up his seat cushion and placed it back in its spot. He sat down and picked up the book he'd borrowed from Harry. The pain was dulled to a low throb now, so Sheldon found it easier to smile at the wolf beside him.

"I told you the wound wasn't severe, Teddy. I'm fine, see? I can continue reading if you want, but you have to go to sleep by eleven tonight—Harry's orders," Sheldon said and held up the book. The little werewolf perked up and nudged Sheldon's leg with his snout; his hair turning back to turquoise.

"I will consider that a yes, now, where were we?" he said as he reopened the book to Babbity Rabbity.

At eleven Sheldon closed the storybook and picked up the sleeping Werewolf. The cub didn't even stir as he was carried to Sheldon's room and laid on his cot. Sheldon frowned in confusion as he changed into his nightly pyjamas. He didn't understand why, especially since he was injured, he'd carried the werewolf to bed. It was very strange, but it seemed that those unknown instincts had reared up again. Sheldon got into bed with a soft smile. Harry would be coming home tomorrow.

**A/N: I wish to ask for your opinions on something. i have a new plot bunny that just isn't going away, and in fact is becoming quite rabid-it's even beginning to froth at the mouth. It wouldn't be a long story, I can tell you that much, and it's an OUAT/Sherlock crossover with Johnlock and some memories/flashbacks. I don't know if I should write it, though. I've already got three stories going, work and Uni to deal with. Would you all be interested in reading it? Review and let me know, please. Ta **


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello Lovelies, I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while. A friend of mine and I are now co-authoring a tricrossover fan fiction. Also, the plot bunny I discussed about last time died, so don't worry about it. There's going to be a bit of an unhappy ending for some characters in this story, I'd say sorry but I only write what is told to me whilst I pet my plot animals. So no, I'm not the least sorry. Anyway, this may seem very rushed and very short-I know. It is rather short, but I think there's only a couple chapters left in this story. So there's going to be a faster pace, I did warn in the beginning there may be large jumps in the story line. Also, I'll be starting a novel soon; I go to Uni in America so there's a national novel writing month-where you write a novel in a month. I'm going to try my hand at it, so there may be a very big gap between updates. Ta **

Chapter 5

Leonard and Sheldon's flat—day after the full moon

Leonard stumbled into the kitchenette after waking from one of the most terrifying dreams he'd ever had. Not even the dream where Sheldon had gone through mitosis had been so horrible. That boy had turned into a werewolf and attacked Sheldon.

"Good morning Leonard, I believe Harry has made coffee. I know that is your preferred morning beverage and Harry made more than enough," Sheldon greeted whilst raising his mug of morning tea in salute. His arm was bandaged and Leonard stood stock still in shock. _Oh, god. That had been real, _he thought and suddenly he was aware of the little monster sitting next to Sheldon like it was nothing.

"Sheldon, get away from that," he hissed to his roommate. Sheldon expression stated clear incomprehension. Of all the times for Sheldon to forget his self-preservation, it had to be with the werewolf. Someone in heaven hated his guts, Leonard was sure of it.

"I don't understand, Leonard. What am I supposed to get away from? There's nothing here that is more lethal than usual," Sheldon said. Leonard almost face-palmed, almost.

"Sheldon, there's a very dangerous…Thing near you, you _really _need to move," Leonard said. He'd used the word "thing" because he'd thought it vague enough to be overlooked by the four-year-old monster in the room. He hadn't meant it as an insult, he really hadn't. It seemed the little beast had took it that way; if the tears in his currently mauve eyes were anything to go by.

"What do you mean 'thing', Leonard?" Sheldon asked, still confused.

"He _means _Teddy, don't you Leonard."

Leonard literally jumped into the air at the sudden voice of Harry Potter coming from beside the fridge. The green-eyed warlock looked calm in his posture and lethal in his glare. Leonard was shocked he hadn't spontaneously combusted from the glare.

"Why didn't he use Teddy's name, then? Teddy is a person and so had a proper name, why call him—"

"Leonard was trying to imply Teddy wasn't a person, Sheldon. He called Teddy a _thing _because he views my godson as a dangerous beast, a monster," Harry said calmly. Leonard's neck hairs prickled at the tone. Teddy was loudly sobbing now. Sheldon turned to Teddy and ruffled the little boy's ginger root hair.

"Leonard doesn't think that, Harry. He, for all his ineptitude in science, is quite astute in social conventions and norms. He knows that lycanthropy is a chronic condition and isn't all that dangerous when treated properly," Sheldon said on his friend's behalf.

"Most muggles hate werewolves, Sheldon. Bigotry towards them is the _social norm_ in the muggle world. He's also probably thinking of last night, using it to rationalise his views," Harry explained. His eyes flicked over to Sheldon and Teddy and the cold iron in them seemed to die out. Sheldon seemed to have a great way with children.

Sheldon looked at Leonard in shock, the guilty look told the usually oblivious genius everything he needed to know. Certainly Teddy had latched onto him the night before, but that had been for comfort, and… If Sheldon were honest with himself, and he always was—Meema didn't approve of falsehoods—then he had to remember that Leonard was usually like this. The experimental physicist had always gone with the status quo; even though that often meant being judgmental of certain others; such as Sheldon and, now, Teddy.

Sheldon looked from a sniffling Teddy, whose tears were mostly spent, to a guilty looking Leonard, and finally to Harry; who was the calmest of the lot but had a look in his eyes that burned cold. _What do I do now? _He asked himself, and Sheldon found he didn't have an answer. So, for one of the rare times in his life, Sheldon winged it.

The flat—five months later

Leonard sat in his usual chair as Howard sat in Sheldon's spot. The two hadn't really spent a lot of time together since that day five months ago. Harry wouldn't even speak to Leonard and the kid ran from him whenever they were in the same space. Penny had heard and gotten really upset, she wouldn't talk to Leonard either. None of them understood. The boy was _dangerous._ He'd spoken to the landlord about it but the man hadn't known anything about it. That had resulted in the landlord and the tenants having a long discussion with Harry about the safety of the building. Sheldon hadn't spoken to Leonard since then except in circumstances that Sheldon found were necessary.

Howard and Raj had understood Leonard's predicament, and came over often to show support. Still, he felt like he was living with a ghost and that was worse than when he'd known far _too _much about Sheldon. Around the last month Leonard had gotten so desperate to talk to his roommate that he'd started breaking parts of the roommate agreement. Sheldon only turned the flag on the fridge upside down and noted the breaks. There really hadn't been much change; he'd just started spending a huge amount of time with Harry Potter.

On the topic of Harry Potter, the man had become down right cold to the whole group, but for Penny and Sheldon. In fact, he and Sheldon seemed a little too close in Leonard's opinion. This last week, Leonard had walked into Sheldon's room because he'd heard laughing, yes, _laughing, _coming from the stoic man's room. He'd found Sheldon resting his head against his headboard with Harry's head in his lap; long fingers running through the midnight locks. Harry had a comic book open and was laughing. The two hadn't even noticed Leonard.

Harry Potter made Sheldon a mass of contradictions. It was inexplicable. Suddenly, rousing Leonard out of his musings, he heard a knock on the door. Leonard went to the door, opening it, he found a tall young man around Harry's age standing before him.

"Uh, hi. This isn't the right flat, is it?" asked the stranger in the doorway. Leonard furrowed his brow.

"That depends, what apartment are you looking for?" Leonard asked. The man smiled awkwardly.

"Oh, right. I'm Neville Longbottom, friend of Harry. Isn't his flat on this floor?" the stranger said. Oh, great. That was just what Leonard needed. Another wizard.


End file.
